battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Awards
---- Archive for addition new awards to the scheme What are your thoughts? I'll be sure to come up with more in the future if this gets approval! - Discussion Looks nice. Also, should we retire the Good Will Award? Nobody has recieved it for as long as it has existed. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the Goodwill Award was just sitting there for far too long. But nice awards anyway. 19:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll try looking to see if anyone fits the award, if not we'll retire it. : Don't really there is, to be honest. And the guys who write the "exceptional articles" in my mind have been already awarded with Editor's Award. Not a bad idea, though. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 15:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The two awards look good, we should have them put into action as soon as we can. To be honest even with these I think we've reached enough of a consensus to put them in. Secondly, there's very little difference between the Veteran and Goodwill award, so I would suggest that the Goodwill award be removed. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 13:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) The Goodwill and Veteran Awards are different actually. The Veteran is for editing for a long time, but the Goodwill is for following the rules and policies and helping end arguments in the wiki and prevent flame wars. 22:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :But surely both come hand in hand at some point. And besides, we still haven't found a user who it fits. This means two things: its a ridiculous award that very few will ever achieve or we don't know when to award it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 08:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Honestly, it's because this Wiki is more developed in an encyclopedic-like site than some type of social network to Battlefield fans. Editors here are much more comitted on developing articles rather than build and maintain a proper "community" which really isn't a bad thing. The only thing though, like Doc. said, is that it's an award that very few (if anyone) will achieve. With this in place, I think we should retire it, at least until a community grows in here. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 10:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Just an quick comment as Pedro9basket mentioned - the community here is very little even with so high page views. How about creating a recruit video that tells about this site in detail. Maxwell123 10:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think it's very needed, and it deviates from the intentions we have for the Wiki. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 11:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Fair point to the article over community attitude here, but both should be equally important. There is no wiki with no articles, and there is no wiki without a community to drive it. Secondly, if Bond isn't worthy of a Goodwill Award, god knows who is. He's the reason that this wiki still exists, with people coming over from other wikis helping improve the place greatly. I'd say if Bond isn't worthy, retire it. Thirdly, I actually think a promotion video would be a great idea. I know in previous experiences that it has been a success ( here). While that only got 4,000 views, it was on a new channel. We here currently have a platform with a well established channel that we can use. I firmly believe that it would be a good idea. Views here are rising every month, slowly but surely. However, I've done some comparisons, are highest every is September 2009 for the Call of Duty Wiki with about 4,000 edits in a month. If we want to have edit counts anywhere near the size of the big wikis, we must advertise. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 12:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It was that video i'm mainly is referring to - as demonstration video we can perhaps make one similar video for the battlefield wiki. Since i'm Norwegian my oral english isn't perfect so i may ask if someone else can do the voice part. Maxwell123 12:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be a good idea to move the video idea to a seperate forum to avoid any topic clashes. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk''']]) 12:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) }}